Generally, it is very difficult to remove 100% of the sources of electrical shorts in wiring caused by particles generated in in-line processing, which directly effects yield from a wafer. When a unit cell of a memory device does not function properly due to the occurrence of a defect within a memory cell during processing, a semiconductor device repair structure is often utilized. Semiconductor device repair involves performing the functions of an inoperative unit cell by operating a pre-prepared circuit.
It is common practice to add a repair cell structure to a semiconductor device to ensure a certain yield.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of bit lines and bit bar lines of a semiconductor device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the semiconductor device of FIG. 1 taken along line I-I′.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, to drive transistors (not shown), a semiconductor device is provided with at least one bit line 10 and at least one bit bar line 20.
The bit lines 10 and the bit bar lines 20 are formed in repeating alternation.
The bit lines 10 and the bit bar lines 20 are connected to a substrate 1 through first contacts 11 and second contacts 21, respectively.
With continual decreases in pitch between bit lines formed on the same layer in accordance with advances in semiconductor device manufacturing technology, small particles that were not previously problematic are now a major cause for reducing yield.